The Destruction of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect
by DJ Greatness
Summary: After many hard fought battles over the years, will John Cena turn his back on the CeNation but will John Cena turn his back on Hustle, Loyalty and Respect?
1. Chapter 1

WWE Royal Rumble January 25th 2015 Philadelphia Pennsylvania ,

Cena's P.O.V

I was in my locker room just pacing back and forth preparing for my Triple Threat Match with Seth Rollins and of course The WWE World Heavyweight "Champion" Brock Lesnar. I couldn't get how the fans would cheer for someone like Lesnar. When I was champion, I put all of my blood, sweat and tears into holding that title but when it comes to Brock he just shows up whenever he feels like it.

And of course almost everyone on the main roster hasn't even talked to me. I know I brought back The Authority and I know they fired Dolph, Ryback and Erick but did they forget that the rubber suit wearing jackass Seth Rollins was going to break Edge's neck, _**I had no choice! **_

And I still feel guilty for ruining the lives of Dolph, Ryback and Erickdo they think I wanted them to be fired?, If I could I would've decked Triple H where he stood that night.

But now is not the time to worry about those issues, now was the time for me to win my 16th world title tonight and ain't nobody is going to stop me.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

Cena-"Come In."

Then the person opens the door and it is the scumbags of all scumbags Paul Heyman.

Heyman-"Excuse me, Mr. Cena but I….."

I didn't give that walrus another second to speak but I rush over to him and jacked him up.

Cena-"What do you want?"

Heyman-"Listen, Mr. Cena I swear on my parents that I am not setting you for an ambush."

Cena-"And you think I'm supposed to believe your fat, walrus ass?"

Heyman-"Well personally Mr. Cena it looks like you need someone to talk to since no one on the roster doesn't want anything to do with you nowadays."

Cena-"You know what, just get the hell out of my locker room."

I then let go of Heyman's jacket and walked to the back of my locker room.

Heyman-"OK, but let me ask you this Cena, why continue to do the right thing?"

Cena-"Because it's the right thing to do."

Heyman-"Oh come on, what a hypocritical generic answer, John."

I continue to stare at the floor with my back to Heyman.

Heyman-"I mean John, you've done Make a Wish, you come back early from surgeries which could've shorten your career and even your life and you even risked your first marriage to your wife Liz and what exactly do you get in return? Blatantly disrespect and disrespect from your so called troops of the CeNation."

Heyman-"I mean, John your time is passing, and what's left of your CeNation is now going over to the pretty boy Roman Reigns and then in spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you."

Heyman-"I'll let myself out, Cena but just remember it won't be long before all of your CeNation would turn their backs on you and (mimicks Roman Reigns) Believe that!"

I then hear Heyman's footsteps drift farther from my locker room.

I then put my fist through the wall in anger and rage.

If Heyman thinks by saying that, he's going to turn me into a Paul Heyman guy, well then that blubber fat belly asshole has got another thing coming because I'm walking out of the Royal Rumble WWE World Heavyweight Champion because The Champ is Here!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

WWE Royal Rumble January 25th 2015 Philadelphia Pennsylvania ,

Cena's P.O.V

I then exited my locker room and almost instantly I'm met with the stares of my fellow co-workers but that didn't matter to me at that point, what matter was me leaving Philly the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

As I head straight to the gorilla position, I stop to see a monitor where I see Daniel Bryan's interview.

Bryan-"Last year, I wasn't involved in the Rumble match but because of these people they let their voice be heard and now I'm back and will I win the Royal Rumble? Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Oh so Bryan thinks that he's just going to run straight through the Royal Rumble and head straight to WrestleMania, well if he survives the Rumble, I'll be happy to give him a well deserved ass whooping at WrestleMania.

I then head to the gorilla position when I hear Lillian Garcia's voice.

Lillian-"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!"

I then hear the famous intro to my theme and then I run straight through the curtain.

Crowd-"John Cena Sucks! John Cena Sucks!"

Right now I don't even hear the crowd telling me I suck, I'm focused on one goal and that's winning as I run straight into the ring with determination.

Later On…..

I hoist Lesnar up to my shoulders and hit the A.A.

I then went for the cover.

1…2…3!  
>I jump off of Lesnar and jumped into the air.<p>

Lillian-"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena!"

I smiled as Mike Chioda handed me the WWE World Heavyweight Championship title belt.

I raised it in the air much to the despite of the Philly crowd.

I then asked for a microphone.

Cena-"Wow, guys this feels amazing right now!"

Crowd-"Same Old Sh*t! Same Old Sh*t!"

Cena-"16 times, this is a amazing accomplishment and I'm glad to do it….."

Crowd-"Daniel Bryan! Daniel Bryan! Daniel Bryan!"

I couldn't understand it, I did all the good things, I never betrayed my values nor my Cenation and yet I was still getting disrespected.

As I raised the microphone up, I felt a stinging pain in my back.

I then found out the cause of the pain was Seth Rollins cracking me in my lower back with The Money in The Bank briefcase.

As I struggled to get to my feet, Rollins cracked me again, this time to the back of my head.

As I was pushing myself up, I was then Curb Stomped straight to hell by Rollins.

I then hear the 1..2..3

Lillian-"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins!"

As I stared straight into the lights above the arena, I could hear the cheers going for Seth Rollins as he celebrated on the stage along with The Authority.

I can't understand this, what did I do to deserve this? I did Make a Wish, I ruined my first marriage for this damn business and this is how I'm repaid for all of my hard work and sacrifice?!

As I made my way backstage, I felt a stinging slap to my cheek.

Cena-"OW!"

I looked to see it was none other than my girlfriend the Divas' Champion Nikki Bella.

Cena-"What was that for?!"

Nikki-"That was for you being a sad, pathetic loser, John! We could've been double champions but no you just had to blew it because you are a failure!"

Cena-"But, Nikki…"

Nikki-"No buts John, this whole Hustle, Loyalty and Respect thing hasn't got you jack shit except being disrespected and loathed by what is left of your pathetic CeNation and I cannot have that on my team, John."

Cena-"Well then, what are you saying?"

Nikki-"I'm saying that we are through! Get It. Got it Good!"

Nikki then struts off.

Cena-"Nikki, wait!"

I couldn't believe what had just happened, I just lost my WWE World Title and now I'd just lost the love of my life, how can things get absolutely worst?!

I decided to just head to my locker room and get out of here but then I overhear Jamie Noble of J & J security.

Noble-"I'm in the Royal Rumble! Yippe! I can see it now, Jamie Noble vs. Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of WrestleMania! Oh Yeah this is my ticket baby!"

There's no way in hell of that match taking place, I figure Noble doesn't need that number it's better that I take it from the little hillbilly.

Cena-"Hey, yo Noble!"

Noble turns around and the look of horror appears on his face, as I grabbed him and slammed him against the steel door.

Noble-"Oh, come on Cena! I do have anything!"

Cena-"Yes, you do have something I want!"

I then grab Noble's Rumble number from his hand.

Noble-"Come on, Cena I earned that number!"

I then drop Noble to the ground.

Cena-"Well then you better be ready to fight for it!"

Noble-"You know what? I don't need to main event WrestleMania, you can keep it!"

I watch as Noble runs off away from me.

**The Royal Rumble Match**

I entered the ring at #30, I entered the ring and began to deck bodies, left and right with clotheslines and lefts and rights and then I see Daniel Bryan staring at me face to face.

Crowd-"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I charged at Bryan but Bryan ducks and begins to kick me in the ribs.

Bryan shoots off the ropes but I met him at a collision course and clothesline the hell out of him.

I then grab Bryan and set him up for an Attitude Adjustment but Bryan slips behind me and tosses me over the top rope but luckily I land on the apron.

As I was standing on the apron, Bryan shoots off the ropes and dropkicks me off the apron.

I laid on the floor as I hear the chant of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" happening in the arena.

As I got to my feet and began to walk to the back, I turn around and charged straight to the ring and throw Bryan over the top rope to the outside, eliminating him.

Crowd-"Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!"

I then head to the outside and grab the steel steps.

Crowd-No! No! No1 No!"

As Bryan turned around, I charged to him and slam the steel steps right into his skull.

I then stood over Bryan's prown body and pull him up by his hair.

Cena-"You are not better than me!"

I then lift Bryan up to my shoulders and then I then AA him over the barricade and onto the concrete.

I then walk to the back but I overhear the cries of the children in the crowd sadden by what I just done.

I walked backstage to nothing but pure shock on everyone's face but only a smirk on the face of Paul Heyman.

I then grabbed my stuff from my locker room and head to the parking garage and got in my car and drove off from the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way into the XL Center in Hartford Connecticut and I can feel the tension in the air as I walked in.

I could look out of the corner of my eye and see Superstars and Divas either looking down, shaking their heads, disgusted at me or just doing their own business.

As I made my way to the locker room, I see WWE producer Kevin Dunn walk up to me.

Kevin-"Hey, John look here tonight Vince wants you to cut a promo to shed light on your actions, you know explain to the kids why you did what you did, okay?"

Kevin then extends the script out to me.

I look up and give Kevin one of the coldest stares he's ever seen in his life.

John-"Alright, it might just be best for business."

I grabbed the script out of Kevin's hand and walk right into the locker room.

**Later On…**

As I put on my regular Cena attire (God I hated wearing this crap) I look onto the monitor to see Monday Night Raw had started.

_**WWE Monday Night Raw January 26**__**th**__** 2015 XL Center Hartford, Connecticut **_

Cole-"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw, we are live from the XL Center here in Hartford Connecticut and last night at the Royal Rumble had to be one of the most shocking Pay-Per-View's in WWE history."

JBL-"Yeah you aren't lying Cole, last night we saw John Cena win his 16th WWE World Heavyweight Title only to lose it to Seth Rollins after Rollins cashed in his Money In The Bank briefcase."

Cole-"And Cena then went on to attack Daniel Bryan and cost him an opportunity to main event WrestleMania by winning the Royal Rumble which was later won by Roman Reigns."

Wow, Roman Reigns, what is that no promo cutting, overrated, piece of crap, still stuck in Shield mode jackass do to deserve to headline WrestleMania, dude hadn't wrestle for as long as I did.

Booker T-"And we are expecting to hear John Cena's explanation on his actions from the Rumble here tonight."

I continued to watch this lame ass Raw on the monitor until it was my time to do the promo.

Then I hear a knock on the door…"

Cena-"Who is it?!"

The door opens up and it's Triple H and Stephanie McMahon of The Authority.

Cena-"What the hell do you two jack-offs want?"

Triple H-"Easy Cena, I didn't come here to start a fight with you alright, I just wanted to thank you from keeping that sawed off- goat face troll Daniel Bryan from ruining our show, from ruining WrestleMania 31 and thanks to you John, the Yes! Movement is dead."

Cena-"Look here, first of all giant nose, I didn't attack Daniel Bryan for you, I'm going to explain that as well as my explanations for what I did at the Rumble to all of the WWE Universe right now."

I then get up from my couch and walk past Triple H and Stephanie and walk into the hallway.

As I walked to the gorilla position, I could feel the pressure beginning to build not only backstage but in the XL Center as well.

Lillian-"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome John Cena!"

I hear my famous intro hit the arena to a largely negative response.

I then walked out to hear of what every person in the XL Center thought of me.

Crowd-"Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks!"

Cena-"Guys, what happened last night at the Rumble, I just did at the heat of the moment, alright?"

Crowd-"Liar! Liar! Liar!"

Cena-"I didn't mean to slam Bryan with those steel steps, I didn't mean to AA the poor guy onto the concrete floor and…..

I then reach into my pocket and take out the script Kevin gave me earlier.

Cena-"Who the hell wrote this bullshit?!"

I then rip the scripts into hundreds and hundreds of pieces.

Cena-"You know what, it's time that John Cena says what he needs to say to the WWE Universe."

Cena-"For 13 damn years , I've risked my body, my health, my relationships for you! And what do I get in return nothing but "Cena Sucks" and "You Can't Wrestle" chants!"

Crowd-"You Can't Wrestle! You Can't Wrestle! You Can't Wrestle!"

Cena-"Oh, I can't wrestle?"

Crowd-"No! No! No! No!"

Cena-"Well I'm pretty sure that none of you fat belled, unemployed, stinky, smelling jack-offing jackass never wrestled a day in your life! SO stuff the fat food right back into your mouths and sit your asses down!"

Cena-"And you people want to cheer for a goat faced, one hit wonder troll named Daniel Bryan?"

Crowd-"Daniel Bryan! Daniel Bryan! Daniel Bryan!"

Cena-"It's funny, the goat achieved the biggest moment in his pathetic life at WrestleMania XXX but then gets "injured" and vacant the title."

Cena-"Do you even want to know why?! It was because he knew that he could've never ever beat me!"

Cena-"And another…."

I stopped talking and focused my eyes on a fan who appeared to wearing a "Cena Sucks" T-Shirt.

Cena-"Hold up, who in the hell are you to be talking trash to me, you little pu**y?!"

Fan-"You suck Cena! I'll fight you right here right now!"

Cena-"What?! You wanna piece of me?! Come on you virgin for life piece of crap! Grow your man balls and step into this ring!"

I then exit the ring below the third rope and I grabbed the fan and yanked him over the barricade and into the ringside area.

Cena-"You want to talk crap huh?! Say it to my face!"

I then grabbed the skinny young fan and I tosses him right into the steel steps.

I then hoist the young fan to his feet and decked him with a punch right to his nose.

Fan-"OW!"

I then toss the fan into the ring and hoists him onto my shoulders and I planted him with an Attitude Adjustment/

I then rip the "Cena Sucks" shirt off right from his laid out body.

As I exited the ring, I could see a little kid crying after what I just done.

Kid-"Why did John Cena do that, Mommy?!"

I then approached the kid with nothing but darkness in my eyes.

Cena-"I did that because I felt like it! And what are you going to do, little boy you're going cry huh? CRY!"

The boy then repeat daily weeps into the arms of his mother.

Cena-"What to know something, all of your little dreams and hopes are just that, Dreams, Kid you need to look in the mirror and realized that not every think will have a happy ending!"

I then removed the CeNation armband from my arm.

Cena-"The CeNation is dead!"

I threw my armband to the ground and spat on it and walked all the way to the backstage area.

_**To Be Continued…..**_


End file.
